


Keep You With Me

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Tattoos, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen can be a tough age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 100 Drabbles of Summer prompt: starfish
> 
> previously posted on dreamwidth and livejournal

“A tattoo?” Sam repeated slowly.

Janet sighed. “Yes. I swear it is Cassie’s mission these days to drive me crazy.”

Sam gave her friend a sympathetic look. “Well, she’s sixteen, Janet. It’s kind of her job description. But why a starfish?”

“You, Teal’c, Jack, Daniel, and Mom,” Cassie answered from where she stood in the doorway, counting the names off on her fingers. She offered an apologetic smile as she approached. “This way I can keep you guys with me wherever I go.”

“Oh, baby.” Janet’s irritation melted as the gangly teenager curled up on the couch between them. “Always.”


End file.
